They Stayed
by love109
Summary: Summary inside. Hermione And Severus
1. Meeting the Family?

THEY STAYED

THEY STAYED

Rated: T

Paring: Hermione and Severus

Summary: Hermione find's out that some people that hate her have to stay with her over the summer and they help her when she gets her mother out. After some time she starts to see Severus in a new light and has more fun over the summer. What will happen when she has to go back to school? Will her mother be ok? Will her new found love with Severus last through the war?

A/N: Hi everyone this is my new story. It took me some time to work everything out. I know some of it may not sound rational but it was fun writing it. My other stories will get finished soon but I've had a hard time up loading them so far. For my story Hermione Black I'll be finishing that one first just so the last story to the three stories's I planned to do with it. Anyway on with this story for now.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family?

Hermione sat at the table looking down at her breakfast. Her mother and father had been called away for a meeting in France and wouldn't be back until after she'd gone back to school. She'd also be having some people from school staying. Well that's what her parents said before they left last week. They'd be arriving soon and she didn't want to look like a slob in her two sizes to big t-shirt and to tight shorts. She finished her food before using her wand to make the house look cleaner then it was. (She's like 18 so she can use magic.) She ran up to her room and began to get washed and changed. Just as she was walking down the stairs the door went. Hermione smiled as best she could but when she opened the door her smile fell right off. There in front of her were three people that she had never thought would say yes to this. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall was in front of them and smiled at her.

"Ms Granger it's nice to see you. May we come in?" Hermione shook her shock off and let them in. Draco didn't seem to want to but came in anyway when his father used his cane to push him in. Hermione showed them into the living room and they all sat down. She asked if they wanted a drink but got 'no' as the answer.

"Now Ms Granger I know this is a bit out of order but we need you to let them stay here. I know you're not going to like it but I'm sorry it has to be done. Now don't worry about anything that has all been taken care of and if you need anything or something happens just sent a message and we'll get back to you ok?"

"Of course Professor." Hermione smiled and showed her out. When she closed the door she sighed and went to see what was going on in the living room. Draco looked ready to kill but Snape and Lucius looked calm.

"Never thought a mudblood could live like this." Draco said. "But then again knowing you, you slept with everyone just to get this place."

"If you don't like it you know were the door is ferret." She turned and walked out the room. She went up to her room and slammed the door. If she had to live in a house with him for 3 mouths (school year been pushed back with rebuilding after an attack) she was likely going to kill him. She thought a nice swim would do her good and with this heat she needed to cool down. She got changed into her two peace swim suite, got a towel and walked down and out the back door. She put her towel on the sun bed that was out there and jumped into the water. When Hermione came up from under the water she saw that they'd come out to see what she was doing.

"What?" Draco glared at her before turning around again. Severus and Lucius looked at each other and smirked. They turned back to her and smirked. "W...what?"

Shacking their head's they made their way back inside. Hermione shrugged and went back to swimming. About two hours later she made her way back inside to get something to eat and drink. When she walked in with just her bikini she didn't think that they'd be in the kitchen talking. They stopped and watched her move around. Draco smirked when he saw something on her back. So it was true, this was his half-sister. He looked at his father to see that he had seen it as well.

"Ms Granger?" Without turning around she asked what Snape wanted. "I was just wondering if that's a tattoo or a birthmark of some kind." Draco and Lucius looked at him and thanked him for asking.

"The mark on my back you mean?" When she got a yes for an answer she carried on. "Birthmark as far as I know." She turned around with a sandwich in her hand. "Would you like one?" She got three shaking their head's. Shrugging she took her drink and food outside to sit by the pool.

"So she my sister then?" Lucius looked at him and nodded. "Great a know-it-all in the family." Severus smirked at this why Lucius glared at him.

"And what's that meant to mean? Draco don't start while we're here or she just may never take the family name." Draco nodded and went to look around.

"He's going to do something you know that right? I mean he's hated her for six year's, he's not about to change doing so now is he." Lucius nodded and went to look out the window at his only other child. He had only found out from Cissy that he had another child the day she died. He didn't know what to think but knew that Cissy must have been in touch with the mother as he knew that Cissy wasn't her mother.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Who Lucius?"

"Who her mother is or was?" Snape looked at him then out the window at Hermione. He frowned then he got it. His eyes widened.

"You and Rose never did you? I mean she look's a lot like her and well." Lucius turned to him shocked then turned back to Hermione to see her coming in. "Why don't you ask her, her mother's name." Severus got a nod in return. Just as she walked in and he was about to ask her Draco walked in.

"Which room's mine Granger?" She glared at him before telling him to follow her. She also asked Severus and Lucius to come as well so she didn't have to show them later. Draco was three doors' down from her, Lucius was to her left and Severus was to the right of her room.

When that was done she walked into her room and got changed. Her friend was coming over then they were going to go to a club. Now she was 18 she could go and not be asked for her I.D. She put a skirt on then a long sleeved top on. Her shoes were dolly shoes. Just as she was finished putting her make-up on she heard the front door go. She ran out the door and shouted that she would get it. She got there and saw Gina in.

"Well are you ready to go? I want you to meet someone. He's got a brother too." Hermione laughed and said she be back in about two minutes. She ran back upstairs for her bag and money before coming down to see that Gina was in the living room and so was everyone else. Gina saw her and smiled. Hermione came into the room and a gasp came from Draco.

"And were do you think your going Ms Granger?" Gina looked at Snape and frowned.

"I'll wait in the car Mione?" Hermione nodded and Gina went out to the car.

"I'm going out. I shouldn't be back late." Before they could say anything she'd walked out knowing that she'd get a no from them.

Hermione walked in around 3o'clock in the morning. She tried to be quiet but Gina was making her laugh from the car window. It had been a while since she had a girl's night out. Waving to the car that was now driving off she closed the door. Her mother would kill her if she was here now and hopefully they were all asleep. Suddenly she heard a door up stairs open and footsteps coming closer. Thinking quickly she made her way into the kitchen to make a drink before she went to get a couple of hours sleep. She heard the stairs speak and knew that she had been court.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Never took you for someone who would go drinking and most likely sleeping around." He smirked when he saw her hands tighten around the cup in her hands.

"Why don't you go back to bed or better yet your dark lord? He might let you back in if you suck him off a bit. You're nothing but a spoilt brat that needs to get off your high horse and learn that the world doesn't turn at your every wish." Putting the cup down, she pushed passed him and made her way into the living room. She had wondered if she should tell her Professor about her living with her aunt and uncle. Sure everyone thought she lived with her parents but she wasn't aloud to see her mother now. After she'd tried to kill them both she'd been put into the hospital. She'd had a brake down and when she'd picked her up and saw someone that she used to know. Then she'd driven the car into a tree. Hermione had gotten out of it with just a bang to the head. Now she wasn't aloud to see her mother because every time she saw her she kept saying things that didn't make sense. But later today she was going and that was that.

She just sat there staring at the pictures on the side. They'd moved in and taken it upon themselves to take all her mother's things and put them into the empty closet in her room. It hurt that they were trying to cut her mother out of her life and she was going to do something about it. When she saw her today she was getting her out of there and would just have to think of a story on the way back. She'd even take some money out of her mothers account and find her a flat to stay in. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there until someone knocked on the door. Looking up startled, before she got up and went to see who it was at, looking at the clock she saw that it was now 7 o'clock.

She didn't know that it was that time already. She opened the door to see her friend Teri and her son Ben. He was 5 mouths old and didn't like sitting still for long. "Hermione, I didn't know you were back, your au-" Hermione put her hand over her mouth and looked behind her to see if anyone was there. And as luck would have it there was. Lucius Malfoy was standing there with a frown on his face. She gave a shaky laugh before turning back to Teri.

"They don't know." She said softly so he wouldn't hear. "Why don't we go up to my room?" Teri nodded and Hermione took Ben from her arms.

"Hello there little guy." She said why making a face.

When they got up to her room she closed her door but didn't know weather to put a charm on so they didn't hear but knew that Teri would ask something. "Teri can I ask you something?'

"Sure why not."

"Would you let her stay there for a while until I find somewhere for her." Teri looked shocked.

"You're going to break her out!!" Hermione sighed knowing that they must have heard that. Teri wasn't the quietest of people and but kept what ever was between then between them.

"Please I wouldn't ask if I really didn't need the help."

"No I'm sorry 'mione. Your aunt said not to even talk about it I'm not going to go back on my word." She picked Ben up said goodbye and left. Hermione sighed before falling back onto her bed. So much for family. Why would her aunt do such a thing? She got up and went to have a shower and got ready to go out. As she got down stairs she saw them waiting for her. Draco was smirking why Severus and Lucius sat there with straight faces.

"Ms Granger sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit down bushy. Then you'll know." She glared at Draco before sitting down in the chair across from Severus.

"What are you planning Ms Granger? We heard what that woman said." Severus asked.

"I...well...nothing really just...um going to see someone really. Teri got the wrong end of the stick."

"MS GRANGER! Don't lie to us. If I have to I'll look into your mind."

She glared at him before standing up and walking towards the door. But Lucius grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Fine I'm going to see my mother happy?" She pulled her arm back and walked into the kitchen and stood next to the french doors with her arms crossed over her chest. She felt them walk into the room and stand not to far off.

"But if I'm right Ms Granger your mother is meant to be away with your father for a meeting." She shook her head to say no. "Then where is your mother?"

"In a mental hospital. She picked me up from kings cross and then something in her head snapped after she saw someone."

"And who was that?"

"I don't know. She just kept saying random things and then drove off the road into a tree." Tears welled up in her eyes just thinking about her mother.

"You were in the car weren't you?" Lucius and Draco looked at her as she nodded in shock. Her hand out of habit went to the back of her head to feel the stitches there. At the end of the holiday she would have to have them out and see if everything was ok. It may have been a year but for some reason it wasn't healing up. "May I have a look? There maybe something I can do."

Hermione wondered why he was being so nice but if he could get these stitches out quicker who was she to disagree. Nodded she watched through the glass as he moved behind her. She tipped her head forward and heard a gasp from one of the Malfoys as they saw that her head had been shaved at the back and a nasty looking scar was left. She felt his fingers on it and out of fear and something else pulled away a bit. He didn't pull away just didn't touch it again.

"I may have a potion with me that can help but it also might give you some more pain to begin with before it starts to work."

"Can't be any worse then what I'm taking now." He asked her to get what she took, so she walked over to the cupboard near the sink and pulled out her tablets. She handed them to him and watched as his face went grim.

"Who gave these to you Ms Granger?"

"My uncle he's a doctor. Said they would work better. Why?" Now she was starting to worry. She knew that they didn't like her but that wouldn't stop them from helping her would it?

"These are nothing more then something you would use if you had tamarack." She didn't show any signs to this but inside she was horrified. She walked slowly from the room and up to her room. She was going to see her mother today no matter what. They'd tried stopping her before but as they weren't here there was nothing they could do.

Lucius watched as she walked down the stairs at 12 o'clock looking ready to go somewhere. So he asked her where she was going. "Where, Ms Granger are you going?" He hated calling her by that name but knew that if he let slip who she really was he would blow it

"To...to see my mother." She said with a bit of fear in her voice. "I'm going to see if I can make any sense of what's going on with her."

"Then I and Severus will come with you." He didn't leave any room for questioning as he went back to where Severus was, watching TV with Draco. When they came back she was standing there looking at her feet. It was a site to behold, knowing that she was once a hot headed woman who could most likely make Voldemort bow at her feet. "You'll be driving Ms Granger, as we do not know the way." She nodded and they were on there way to see her mother.

A Ms Rose Black.

Hermione walked with Lucius and Severus down the hall to her mother's room. She didn't know what she was going to say to her but knew she had to find out what was going on with her before her aunt and uncle came back. She didn't want to live with them anymore. Stopping at a door she took a deep breath before pulling the door open. There on the bed was a woman with dark brown hair, that looked messier then her's and was reading a book. She looked up when someone came in and when she saw that it was Hermione she broke out into the biggest smile Hermione had seen her do.

"Hermione." Getting up she ran to her and pulled her into her arms. "Are you here to take me home? They say I'm ready." Hermione was shocked and nodded her head. Her mother pulled back and gave a cry of joy before running to get her stuff. Just as she turned the door opened and her face became pale. She began to shake and if Hermione wasn't so quick she would have screamed.

"If you don't calm down mum they won't let you out. Just a few more minutes and your home free. Please for me." Hermione said softly in her ear. Her mother nodded before Hermione took her hand away. Turning she saw Lucius and Severus coming into the room.

TBC...

READ AND REVIWE PLZZZZZZ

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	2. The shock comes

Chapter 2- The shock comes.

She was happy that her mother had stayed calm and was now on their way home in her car that she'd gotten after she passed her test a week after her 18th. Looking at her mother in the back she was sure that she was going to faint any time soon. Using the window opener that was next to her she opened the window next to her so she got some fresh air.

Rose looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile. Lucius was sat in the front next to her while Severus was in the back. Hermione watched the road and as she turned the corner to their house she saw Draco was outside and screaming was coming from a woman. As they got closer she saw that it was her aunt. Her mother looked angry and as they pulled up she'd gotten out and pulled her wand out. She was shocked and wondered where this had come from. She'd always thought she was a muggle-born.

"Tess what the hell do you think your doing at my house, you money grabbing bitch?" Rose asked with her wand right between Tess' eyes. Hermione got out and tried to get to her but someone held her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw that it was Severus.

"Let her do this Ms Granger. I think she can handle herself just fine." He said without any hate in his voice towards her. Hermione turned back to her mother to see she had Tess up against the house wall. Looking around she saw that people were coming out. They looked shocked to see her mother again. She was let go after she relaxed. She saw Lucius and Draco standing off to the side with a look of surprise on their face's. With no one looking at her she moved forward and touched her mother's arm.

Rose turned when someone touched her to see her daughter standing there with pride and love in her eyes. She sighed and lowered her wand. Tess stood with fear in her eyes and shaking from head to toe. Rose turned back to her and glared.

"Get out of my house, my life and stay away from my daughter." She said so low that it made Hermione shiver as well.

Her aunt looked at her but she looked away and heard her scream before she went back into the house. Her mother pulled away from her and went into the house after her. 2 minutes after they both went in clothes went flying out of the window and Hermione ducked as they nearly landed on her. Snape pulled her away from under the top window and screaming started to come from the house. Hermione sighed and sat down on the kerb. Without turning she spok.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She said as Draco and Lucius went to go in. They stopped and looked at her. "Until my aunt leaves this could go on for hours. Mum always knew how to get under her nose." She said with a laugh. "I'd just wait it out. No point in getting in the way with them. Could get hit by something being thrown." As if to prove her point something came flying out of the window and Draco had to jumped out of the way as it nearly smashed him on the head.

They moved towards her and sat down with her. She heard a car coming down the road and looked up to see that it was her uncle. Getting up she watched as he pulled up and got out. He started to shout at her for something but she lost it and before Snape could stop her sent her fist right into his face and watched as he fell back wards onto the road with blood poring down his face from his broken nose. People that were still out gasped at this and some cheered never liking him anyway. Lucius and Severus had to hold her back before she went for him again.

"You ungrateful bitch. After everything we've done for you this is how you treat us." Hermione pulled her arm but they wouldn't let her go.

"You call me ungrateful after what you did to me? Does pushing me down the stairs or cutting up my back with the biggest knife you could find come to mind yet?" She screamed. After a second she felt everything in her just go. Looking him in the eyes everyone saw nothing but hate and loathing for the man who had once been like family to her. "Do you know that all my school things are paid for by the head master as he knows that you don't give me money thinking that I'd stay at home? That every single book I've ever owned was either stolen or left behind from the year before?" Tears were falling down her face silently. Severus had let her go and Lucius had pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried her eyes out.

She didn't know who's arms she was in but right now she didn't really care that much. All she wanted was a shoulder to cry on. She pulled herself together but tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She would have pulled away but with her head turned towards the house she saw her mother coming out and knew to stay where she was as she looked ready to kill. Her aunt was running towards her uncle with what Hermione could see a hand print on her face.

Her mother walked over to them and stood next to her, both Malfoy's and Snape. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder before glaring at her sister and brother-in-law.

"I would get out of here if I were you. And don't come near me or my daughter again. You will regret it if you do." They stared at each other glaring but her aunt and uncle gave up first and turned away. It took them about 10 minutes to get their things picked up off the garden. Hermione was now in her mother's arms and they just held each other with a new set of tears running down both of their faces. As the car went down the street Hermione smiled a real smile for the first time in years.

TBC.....

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	3. He’s My What?

Chapter 3—He's My What???

Hermione was having the time of her life. It had been 4 weeks since her mother had come home and they hadn't left each other's sides much. She even slept in the same room at the minute thinking that she might wake up from this beautiful dream. The only thing that bothered her was when Lucius Malfoy was around did her mother ever act weird. Severus told her not to worry about it but it was starting to get on her nerves. She was sat in her room reading waiting for her mother to come back up and talk to her when she heard the shouting. Getting up she stood at the top of the stairs as she watched Severus, Lucius and her mother shouting, well her mother and Lucius Severus was just standing and watched as well.

"I don't care who you are you bastard! That's my daughter and I'll never tell her anything about that. Understood!?" Her mother yelled at him.

"You will tell her or so help me I'll do it." He said with a calm voice but she could hear the venom in it all the same. By now Draco was standing down there with them but not getting in the way.

"I will not tell her you're her father and that's that."

"My...my father..." They all turned when they heard her voice. Her mother moved forward saying her name but Hermione had already started to move backwards into her room. Her mother called after her but she'd already slammed the door shut and slid down it with tears in her eyes.

She heard running footsteps coming up the stairs but paid them no mind. She heard her mother's voice as she called her name again.

"Please Hermione come out we need to talk. I promise to tell you everything but please come out." She didn't answer not really wanting to know.

"Ms Granger, open the door right now I'll blow it down." Hermione heard a gasp from behind the door.

"Go away!!" She shouted through the door. She knew that they could hear the tears in her voice but she really didn't care what they thought about that.

"Please open the door Mione I promise you can leave whenever you want but please give us a chance to tell you first." Rose said with a plea in her voice.

Hermione didn't know whether to listen or cry even more. How could her own mother do this to her? After everything they had been through together she lied to her about her own father. She didn't know what she wanted to right now but all she knew was that she wanted to get away for a while. Moving so they wouldn't hear her she went over to her open window and started to climb out down the ladder she had put there when her aunt and uncle had first come here. She never thought that she'd want to get away from her mother so much but then again her mother had never lied to her.

She sat on the park behind the trees so no one would see her. Every time she heard the trees she would tense up but would soon calm down as she didn't hear footsteps. Her head was pounding from all the thinking she was doing. First she wondered why her mother would lie about her own father and the why would she not tell her about being a witch. Taking a deep breath she got up and began to walk around for a while.

It was around 8pm that night that she walked home to find that her mother was sitting on the bench outside the house with Severus. She frowned but didn't know what was wrong with her. How could she feel jealous of her mother for just touching his arm? And anyway she didn't even like him, did she? Shaking her head she walked forward only to see her mother jump up calling her name and before she knew what was happening she was pulled into her arms. Severus was looking at them with a smirk on his face so she stuck her tongue out at him. He looked shocked but shook his head with the corner of his mouth twitched before he made his way inside. He stopped at the door before speaking.

"I'll keep them inside so you can both talk for a while." He offered before walking inside and closing the door. Hermione gave a smile at the door before her mother pulled her over to the bench and sat down next to her. She didn't know what she was expecting but she wasn't expecting her mother to start crying. Hermione hugged her mother from the side and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mione I never wanted it to come out that way. I really was going to tell you but after you had finished school. I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you like this." She still hadn't stopped crying but Hermione knew that she needed to get it out of herself before she would get anything that would help her sort this whole mess out.

"It's ok. I know that you didn't want to hurt me. I still love you mum." Hermione said not knowing what else to say. "Will you tell me why you didn't tell me this sooner? I mean every time I asked you about my dad you just locked up and said he wasn't here anymore. I always thought he was dead or something and that you didn't want to get upset."

"I couldn't tell you unless he asked to know you himself. I signed a contract that said only if he wanted you to know was I aloud to tell you." She said lowing her head and shoulders.

"You mean he didn't want to know me when you told him?" Rose shook her head while looking down at her hands.

"He didn't know until his wife died. She didn't want him to know in case he paid more attention to you and not their own child. I agreed to this as she said that he would end up making me get rid of you. So I signed it and she couldn't tell anyone and neither could I. I really wanted to tell you but if I did then I'd have to give you away and take your memory away so you couldn't remember anything about me or your father. Please understand that if I could have found a way around that I would have told you without a thought but I was selfish and wanted you to be with me until you didn't want to anymore or didn't love me anymore."

Hermione saw the tears pouring down her face as she spoke. She put her arm around her and tried to come up with something to say but couldn't not without hurting her feelings. So she took the easy way out and made a small lie up.

"I guess that she just didn't want to split her family up. I understand why you didn't tell me and I'm sure that in time I will get used to it but until then maybe we could work at it?" Rose gave a cry of joy and suddenly Hermione found herself in the arms of her crying mother. She didn't know what to do or say but just hugged her back. "Why don't we go back inside and we can have something to eat and then we can watch a movie together." Rose smiled and nodded before they linked arms and made their way inside.

As they come into the room they found Lucius pacing in the kitchen, Draco glaring at the far wall and Severus sat reading the wizarding news paper at the table with a smirk on his face. As they came into the room more everyone stopped what they were doing. Severus looked at Hermione with a raised brow but didn't say anything. She could tell he was still, maybe, be a bit mad at her for the tongue thing.

"If you don't mind me and my daughter are having a girl's night so you 'will' stay in your rooms tonight or so help you they won't find any part of your body. Understood?" They nodded and Rose smiled before letting go of Hermione's arm and going to make some dinner. "Good so after dinner then you will disappear until the morning." They nodded when she gave them a glare just to get her point across.

From upstairs Severus and Lucius sat together in Lucius' room listening to the women down stairs laughing at whatever they were doing.

"Do you think that she will at least want to be a part of my family?" Lucius asked as they heard Rose give a laugh and Hermione giggling.

"I wouldn't know. Hermione changes her mind more than your wife did." Severus said with a chuckle. Lucius looked shocked at this but didn't say anything. Severus watched his friend trying to think of something to say but he knew that he wouldn't as he was still trying to think of a way for Hermione to take his last name. Draco walked into the room and glared at his father and godfather. They started to laugh as they saw that Draco now had bright red hair and he now looked like a clown. Draco gave a growl before storming out of the room and down the stairs. Severus and Lucius followed close behind just in case they had to help him or better yet pay their respects to him when they found all his body parts.

They found him shouting at Hermione who was shouting back at him. Upon entering the room they found that Hermione now had her wand pointed at him and was about to fire a spell at him for calling her a mudblood. Rose glared at him as well as everyone else did.

"I'll have you know that Hermione is a pure-blood." Hermione and Draco looked at her in shock. Rose gave a little giggle. "Opps, did I forget to tell you that dear?" Hermione glared at her before her hands went to her hips and tapped her foot waiting for her to tell her what was really going on. "Ok well you see I was given away when I was 10 and when I found out who my parents were well I didn't really want anything to do with them so I don't say anything. Please forgive me?" She said giving Hermione the puppy dog look. Before she could say anything else Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head before darkness took her.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	4. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	5. Family Day Out

Chapter 4—Family Day Out

Hermione groaned as she came too. Sitting up in her bed, which she had no idea how she got there, she saw that she was alone and that she was now in her pj's. Pulling herself up more so she was leaning against the head board she looked around trying to remember what had happened. Seeing that a letter lay on her night stand she reached for it and saw Harry's hand writing o n the front. Smiling she opened it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione_

_Can you believe that I no longer have to live with _them? _Its great living with Sirius. Oh he says hi by the way. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up. Me and Sirius are coming to London for some shopping and wanted to know if you would like to go. Ginny and Ron aren't talking to me anymore as I'm going out with Luna still. I mean what's their problem it's not like I can control my feelings like a tap. Any way would you like to go with us? We'll wait your reply. Are you having a good holiday? Remus told me about you having to have 'people' there. I mean he know that they hate us all so why put them with you. Don't let them push you around ok. Hope your having a good time can't wait to hear from you._

_Yours Harry and Sirius._

Hermione smiled before getting out of bed and going over to her desk. As she got there she jumped upon seeing an owl there that she didn't know. It hooted at her before trying to stretch its wings out in the, too small cage. Hermione walked over and opened the door and watched as it came zooming out and landed on her shoulder. Hermione got nip to her ear as thanks before it started to fly around again before landing on top of its cage. Sighing she sat down and began to write her reply. Before she even had a chance of starting her door flew open and her room was full with them. Frowning she watched as they stared at her in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" Then it came back to her and she smiled. She now had another family to get to know and an uncle that she hoped would be happy to finally meet her as his niece.

"I hope you like her." Lucius said nodding towards the owl.

"It's a girl?" He nodded and watched her smile while her hand reached out and stroked the owl. "She's beautiful and yes I do like her thank you." She said looking at him with happiness in her eyes. He gave a smirk and nodded. They came in and sat down on her bed now. "Mum you know how you love me so much?" Severus gave a snort and for that he got her tongue again.

"What is it you want?" Rose asked with a shake of her head.

"Well Harry has asked if I would like to go shopping with him." She didn't dear say Sirius as she didn't know what her mother would think of that. She saw that look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh I was hoping to go school shopping with you this year." Hermione frowned at this until she understood.

"What! Oh no I didn't mean school shopping. Harry is coming to London and we were going to go shopping here. Of course we'll go school shopping when the time comes." Hermione smiled at her and watched as joy filled her mother's eyes again.

"Oh well I guess that's ok then. We'll all come with you then. I'd love to meet this Harry Potter finally." Hermione gave a giggle while rubbing the back of her head and not meeting anyone's eye. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well you see Sirius is going to be with him and I think Luna as well so..." Hermione watched as shock come into all of their eyes and they turned towards Rose to see if she would be ok.

"Oh that's great I haven't seen Sirius in years. It will be good to catch up again." Rose stood up and clapped her hands together. "What I may not like my family but Sirius was always there for me when I needed a friend even if he is my younger brother." She said with a stern look on her face when she saw their shocked looks. Hermione gave a laugh before thanking her and began to write to Harry to let him know she could meet them and who was coming with her. She just hoped that he would still want her to come.

Hermione heard Harry's laugh before she even turned the corner. She smiled before running off. Harry saw her coming and opened his arms as she ran full pelt into his arms. She laughed when he swung her around. It was then that he saw who was with her and put her down but still smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Granger." Harry said with a smile.

"Um Harry I think we have some talking to do." Hermione said with a small smile. He frowned before he watched Hermione hug Sirius. It was then that he saw him looking at Hermione mum with a shocked look.

"Hello Sirius long time no see." She said as Sirius broke out into a grin and took her into his arms and they laughed together. Harry looked shocked as did Luna. Hermione laughed before telling them that her mother was a witch.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Hermione?" Harry asked. But it wasn't Hermione who answered but Luna.

"Maybe she only just found out. I mean Hermione and you have been friends for years so I'm sure if she knew she would have told you Harry." Hermione nodded and Harry smiled before putting his arms around both Luna and Hermione's shoulder's.

"Ok then. Why don't we have a drink first then go shopping. Luna wanted me to get some new clothes but that can wait." Hermione laughed at this knowing what Harry was up to.

"Oh but Harry I wanted to go shopping first that way we can eat food as well when we're done." Hermione smirked at him without Luna seeing and he glared at her when Rose and Luna agreed to this as well. All the guys groaned when they heard this but didn't dear say anything. Luna giggled before pulling Harry to a girl's clothes shop first. Hermione and Rose were laughing as they saw the look of horror on Harry's face. Sirius was looking at Hermione then turning towards Lucius. Hermione frowned but then saw him glare and his hand form into a fist. He was about to let it go right into Lucius' face but Hermione stepped in front and he got her right in the eye. She cried out and fell backwards into Lucius. He caught her and was glaring daggers at Sirius who looked shocked and suddenly came around and went to help Hermione but Lucius pulled her away from him. Rose had covered her mouth with her hand and watched as Lucius moved Hermione away from her brother's out stretched hand.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you-"

"No but you can hit me Black? You really are low. And why all of a sudden would you want to hit me." Lucius asked with a glare at him. Hermione was now sat down at a bench with Severus who was putting some sort of cooling cream on her eye. She turned out everyone else and was looking into Severus' eyes and he hers. As he brought his hand up and touched her face with the cream she gasped as it was so cold. His lip twitched but he didn't dare say anything just in case it made her turn away.

Rose was trying to stop Sirius and Lucius fight. Draco just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug smirk on his face. Harry and Luna came out of the shop and ran over to them. Harry pulled Sirius away from Lucius and Rose kept her arms around Lucius' waist. He didn't seem to want her to let go as he had his own hands on top of her own. It was then that they turned to see that Hermione and Severus were gone and all that was left was a little note stuck to the bench. Draco picked it up and read it to them.

"_When you've finished with all this stupid fighting we'll see you for dinner at the food court. The one just inside the mall doors. Hermione and Severus."_

They looked shocked but Luna was smiling and looking off into space. She put her arm through Harry's and said they might as well go shopping until they had to meet them. Rose was grinning along with her and trying not to giggle. Draco sighed but didn't dare say anything in case Rose smacked the back of his head again. Lucius and Sirius took turns from glaring at were Hermione Severus had sat then turning it onto each other. Rose hit them both on the arm before putting hers through Lucius' and pulling him along behind her. Sirius smirked at this and just followed along with Draco.

Hermione sat watching Severus out of the corner of her eye as she tried to pick between a bracelet and a ring. Severus wasn't looking at her but at the case next to her which held men's rings. She smiled as he called the clerk over to try one on. It was 10 minutes later and still she hadn't chosen between them so Severus talked to the clerk and asked him to charge him for both. She finally picked the ring as it sort of matched Severus. She had no idea why she chose it but she just couldn't get him off her mind. When she went to pay she was told that it had already been taken care of and also handed her the bracelet as well. She tried to say something but Severus already had his hand on her back and was pushing her out of the shop.

"But what about-"

"Stop worrying I took care of it all. After all why spend all your money on one thing. Now where would you like to go now?" Severus said not have a clue why he was being so nice to her. Hermione smiled at him and he suddenly knew why he was doing it. His heart missed a beat and he just hoped that she never found out that a bastard like him was in love with her. He gasped quietly when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to their next stop. He made his blush go away and then looked around him to see that they were in a shop that sold both women's and men's clothing.

"Right we'll look around for 20 minutes and meet back here when we're done." Hermione said before dashing off leaving him standing there with his arm out stretched towards her. Sighing he put it down before going to look around.

Rose didn't know what had come over her but she didn't want to let go of Lucius. Sirius had gone off with Harry and Luna which left them and Draco to do their own thing. The only thing she wished was that Hermione was here as well so it could be like they were a family. Draco may not like going around with them but he didn't go off on his own. Sure he didn't know his way around but she was sure that he would have been able to find his way around if he really wanted to.

She gasped as she saw Hermione up ahead smiling her biggest smile before she pulled Severus along with her. Rose giggled and showed Lucius what she was so amused about. He narrowed his eyes but she pulled him back and shook her head at him when he went to go over to them. He sighed but didn't go against her.

"Why don't we try to find you both something that won't make you both look like people from a different world?" Rose asked, well more like told them what they were going to do. Draco snorted but followed as they went into a men's department.

Harry laughed as Luna made Sirius go and try on a pink shirt. He knew that he wouldn't buy it so he got his camera phone out that Sirius had gotten him for his birthday and waited for him to come out and take a photo. As he came out Harry took his and Sirius growled at him before he took off saying he and Luna would meet him for dinner. Luna huffed as he pulled her along but when he took her to a part of the mall that didn't have anyone around and started to kiss her she didn't argue much.

Sirius shook his head knowing that he would have to get back at Harry for taking that photo later. He went and got changed again before looking around and going to buy something for himself without Luna telling him he looked good in girly colours. He hated that Rose was with Malfoy so went looking for them after he had found some clothes for himself and Harry knowing that he might not get much after he had ran off with Luna with a gleam in his eyes.

Hermione smiled as she and Severus made their way to the food court for dinner. She was so happy that she had finally found something to pay Severus back with. It may not be much but she just hoped he liked it. She would put it in his room for him to find when he went to bed that night. As they got there they found that Harry looked proud of himself while Luna looked a bit red in the face and out of breath. Shaking her head as she figured out what they had been up to for most of the day. Draco was looking a bit more like he was enjoying himself and her mother and Lucius looked like they only had eyes for each other. Sirius on the other hand was a mix of emotions. He looked sick with all the love floating around but also happy while a bit sad.

As they got nearer Luna and her mother waved at them with big smiles on their faces. Severus pulled a chair out for her while Luna and Rose huffed as Lucius and Harry just sat down without helping.

"So Hermione did you get everything you wanted?" Luna asked and she looked at all the bags that she had brought back with her. Severus snorted at this and she glared at him.

"I think she brought the whole shop. She couldn't even carry them all and made me carry the rest as you can see." They looked at all of their bags and gasped.

"Well you did say I could get anything mum. I may have had to use my credit card for some of it." Rose chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter. Everyone else laughed, even Draco.

"Never took you to be a shop-a-holik Mione." Harry said with a snort. She slapped his arm as he was on her right side. He glared playfully at her as they started to order.

"Buy guys see you in a couple of weeks." Hermione shouted as Harry, Luna and Sirius waved as they walked away. Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they made their way back to their car. "I had a great day today. It was like a real family outing." She suddenly heard what she said in her mind and tried to say something else but couldn't as her tongue was stuck in her throat. She knew she was blushing hard as she felt her cheeks warming up and fast.

When no one answered her she looked up to see her mother smiling at her while Lucius held warmth in his eyes towards her. Draco just nodded while Severus smirked at her.

"Well let's get home I want to see what you brought Hermione. Maybe you could fashion them for us before tea." Hermione shook her head with horror written on her face while the men smirked at her as Rose pulled her along but stopped before taking the bags off of Hermione and giving them to Lucius. Draco laughed at this before running off before he could push them onto him.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	6. Going back

Chapter 5--Going back

Hermione was lying down on her bed with her left leg dangling off the side of the bed and her right arm covering her eyes. It was too early to be up but she just couldn't get back to sleep. Today they would be going to get their school things and she wasn't looking forward to it. After all she had gotten a letter off of Ron and then off Ginny telling her all about how Harry was being stupid. She nearly sent a howler back but thought better of it when Severus talked to her after she had thrown a book across the room. He had liked her gift but he didn't say anything to her but she saw the smile he had sent her when no one was watching him. Sighing again she got up and without changing went down stairs to get something to drink. Upon walking into the kitchen she saw Lucius sitting at the table having a drink of coffee. He looked at her before nodding but frowned when he saw that she didn't look to happy.

"What is wrong Hermione? You don't look to good." He said with a little concern in his tone.

"I'm not looking forward to today. Ron and Ginny will most likely be there and we're meeting Harry I'm sure to hear something about it as Luna will be with him. I just don't want to have a headache before the day is even half way though." She huffed sitting down with her hot coco. He shook his head but didn't say what he was really thinking or what he'd like to do to that Weasel. Getting up he took his empty cup to the sink he turn and leaned against it while looking at her.

"I'm sure you won't hear a thing about Harry and Luna today. They'll just keep asking why we're still hanging around with you." Hermione looked at him and he could see she was about to ask something. "Go ahead." She smiled at him. He was really starting to like the smile on her face.

"Well I know that we're still getting used to each other and all that but I was wondering if it was ok if I told people about you being my dad and all that. I mean if you don't want me to I won't. I know Harry and Luna know but I didn't want to tell anyone else without asking first." She said quickly at the end just in case he thought she was trying to push it. His lip turned up at one corner before he nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah really. If that's what you want but please ask Draco as well please. I don't want to hear him moaning if he didn't want it to get out ok." She grinned and nodded her head before getting up. What she did next shocked him. She had come up to him and hugged him around the middle. He hugged her back after a second. They didn't notice when Draco walked in and stood there watching them.

He had really warmed towards her, not that he would tell her that of course. Sighing he smiled before clearing his throat. They broke apart and saw him smiling at them. Hermione smiled a shy smile and blushed looking down at her feet. Lucius glared at his son but it softened when he saw the smile on his face. Lucius just stood there again in shock as he saw his son's smile for the first time in a long while.

"Draco?" Hermione looked at him from under her lashers and began again when she saw him roll his eyes at her. "I wanted to ask you if it was ok if I told people about us and everything. I thought it would be better for us to-" She was babbling so he cut her off.

"Sure go ahead. Just don't think it changes things between us at school." Hermione nodding while grinning and ran out of the room to go get a shower before her mother woke up telling her to get ready. As she ran towards the bathroom Severus walked out and she ran right into him. They crashed to the floor and her leg hit the door closing it behind them. She groaned but her knee landed on the tiled floor between his legs. Severus rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the woman on top of him. Hermione looked up at the same time and her eyes were 4 sizes bigger. His chest was bare and she couldn't help herself so she touched him, more like creased him. He moaned at this and before they could do anything about it was kissing her with so much force that the breath went out of them. She moaned while he groan. He moved his hand from around her and brought it up her side to under her breast. She moaned into his mouth again. He pulled his mouth away from hers and looked her dead in the eyes knowing that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. After this morning she just hoped that he didn't turn her away. They were walking through Diagon Alley to meet the other's and he still hadn't looked at her. She looked at her feet trying to think of a way for him to talk to her alone. She came up with nothing to make this happen but still she had to think of something or he may never talk or look at her again.

Severus was walking in front of them all trying to push the guilt away. He couldn't believe what they had done this morning while everyone else could have walked in on them. Also it had been her first time so he was feeling even more guilty as she hadn't had somewhere soft to relax on. He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. He would have to stay away from her from now on so he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Rose had watched her daughter all morning since they had left the house and knew something was up. It wasn't like Hermione to be so quiet and subdew. She just had to find out what was wrong with her before she went back to school. She had a lot to make up for. Like crashing into a tree and leaning her with them horrible people. Sighing she hugged Lucius' arm tighter and saw him look at her with concern. He still thought she might turn again and she didn't want to worry him with this either so just smiled up at him.

Harry shouted her name out and waved their way. Hermione smiled a small smile and hugged each of them in turn. Luna smiled dreamily at her nodding her head. before pulling Hermione off to the side away from everyone.

"Don't worry everything will turn out just fine." Hermione looked at her in shock but nodded her head shakily. After everyone had said hello they started shopping. Hermione really didn't want to have a robes but knew that her mother wouldn't let it go that easily. As they walked in to get their robes they saw the Weasley's in the store as well. Ginny smiled at Hermione but it soon went away when she saw who had walked in behind her.

"Why are you with 'them' Hermione?" She asked with a snare on her face. The rest of the family come up behind her and looked from Hermione to everyone behind her. "Got yourself a new sex toy Malfoy? Didn't take you-" Ginny face met Hermione's fist dead on. She fell back with a cry and covered her now bleeding nose.

"No Hermione what was that for you stupid girl?" Mrs Weasley said with anger in her voice as she went to help Ginny.

"I won't have her calling my mother name's no matter who she is, friend or not.2 Hermione said with her fist still formed.

"Well your mother should keep better company then shouldn't see then Hermione?" Ron snared at her.

"Why? He's my father so why shouldn't she be with him?" They all gasped but frowned when the other's didn't seem surprised. Sirius was trying hold his laughing in but a chuckle made it's way out. Molly glared at him before turning back to Hermione.

"Well I never. I knew you were bad news but to do this to your boyfriend is just wrong. How could you keep this from him all this time?" She huffed. Hermione was in shock at this and looked from Ginny who was smirking to Ron who looked about ready to burst.

"Boy…boyfriend? I have no idea what your talking about Mrs Weasley. Me and Ron are only friends. I thought he told you about the talk we had before the end of last year. I mean I didn't walk in on him and Cho Chang." Molly gasped at this but didn't seem to believe her and went to hit her. Lucius stepped forward and caught her hand before it could meet Hermione's face.

"Touch her again without my say so and I promise you'll put your husband out of work for good. The only job your family will be able to get will be working the street and I can tell you no one will go for you." Lucius said with a glare at the whole family. The twins put their hands up in surrender and sheared a smile with each other before looking at Hermione who smiled at them.

"You really know how to shock everyone don't you Mione-"

"-can't go one minute without shocking the socks off of mum here." Hermione laughed along with Harry, Luna and Sirius. Shaking her head she ran and gave then both a hug. "Boy, you've grown and not just in height. Hay!" Hermione smacked them both around the head knowing they were both thinking it.

"Perverts." Molly glared along with Ginny before pulling them out of the shop.

"See you later guys. Don't for get to we'll be there on Friday Mione." She groaned when she heard her mother gasp behind her. Hermione got one last withering look in before they were gone. Looking down at her feet she waited for someone to say something.

"What Friday?" Lucius asked looking from Rose to his daughter.

"I total forgot what with everything that's been happening." Harry nodded along with her just remembering what was going on. "We'll have to sort something out with the head master to have a little get together. And then there's the shopping to do oh and your gift. I can't believe in a couple of day's my little girl is turning 19 years old."

Draco looked gone out but didn't see any in his father's face. "Wait a minute your telling me that she's older then me as well? Great just great." He huffed before walking off to find some new robes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don't forget to write and let us know if you make head girl. See you Friday. Love you." Rose called at Hermione as she leaned out of the window waving.

"Ok and look after dad for me. Don't let him buy anything to much ok?" Lucius stood there shocked as it was the first time she had called him that. He grinned at her and waved at with his arm around Rose as the train pulled off.

Hermione sighed and sat down in her seat as soon as they were out of sight. "Well, our last year. This could be our last year riding this train for a while guys." She got smiled from Luna and Harry. Lavender and Dean were sat with them. She was shock when they finally told them last year that they were going out but had gotten used to it. Now all she had to do now was talk to Severus and find out what he really thought about her and how he felt. Sighing again she just knew that this was going to be a long year for all.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

TBC…

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	7. Dismissed

Chapter 6--Dismissed

Hermione walked into the hall with everyone else before sitting down next Harry. She saw Ron and Ginny sat on the other side of the table glaring at them but she really didn't care anymore as they were of no concern to her. She cheered along with everyone else when the first years were sorted into their houses. Then she and Harry cheered the loudest when Remus was appointed DADA's teacher while Sirius was made the charms teacher.

More was said and they were told where they were not aloud to go. Well he looked at her and Harry when he said that.

"Now for head boy and head girl." She saw Pansy nearly jumping up and down in her seat and tried not to let her giggles get the better of her. Harry shook his head while chuckling low. "For head boy we will be having Draco Malfoy." The table cheered but no one else did. Hermione court his eye and nodded and gave him a small smile. He nodded back but made sure no one could see him doing it. He was smirking at something but didn't look away from her.

"And for our head girl Hermione Malfoy." No one cheered but looked between Draco and Hermione. Hermione stood up and smiled as the head badge appeared on her top.

"You bitch!" Pansy shouted at her pointing her bonny finger at her. "How could you even think you are good enough for my Draco!" Draco was smirking as Pansy was shouting at Hermione.

"Please Pansy me and Draco aren't married."

"Then who…no way you married his father? You little slut! All this just to make yourself become higher up the ladder."

"No she didn't marry father. She's my sister and call her names again Pansy and you'll be the one going 'down' the ladder. Understood?" Draco glared at her but nodded when she sat down while looking at her hands as they lay in her lap. Everyone was shocked at this as was Hermione but she didn't dear say anything in case he was only saying it to get at Pansy. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She frowned when she saw that their head dorms were together but also near Snape's rooms. She sighed when she looked into her room and saw that it looked amazing and looked like her dream room with a whole wall covered with books. She smiled when she saw that most she hadn't read and some she hadn't even heard of. Sitting down on her bed she thought of how she was going to get Severus to talk to her again or better yet to look at her again even if it was with hate.

She heard Draco talking in the common room and was about to walk out the door but heard Severus's voice coming from there as well.

"Don't give me that Snape I know what you did with Hermione so don't even try to say you didn't.2 Draco said in an even voice.

"And what if I did? It was a moment of madness it's not like its going to happen again. For goodness sake she's just a little silly girl who thinks she can play with the big boys." Hermione couldn't stop the tears pouring down her face as she sank to the floor. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop her from crying out.

"And what do you think she'll think if she even heard you saying this about her? I mean you knew that she liked you; after all you read her mind, well what you could of it. I hope you know what you're doing and understand that it's your own doing if she never wants to see your face again after you tell her this." She sat there in her room curled up in a ball in front of her door with her tears running like rivers down her face. He had just used her and now he was dismissing her like she was rubbish. How was she going to get through this? She had just worked out that she loved him and he had only wanted to have sex with any girl that had come along.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	8. Cry If You Want Too

Chapter 7--Cry If You Want Too

Hermione hoped that no one could tell that her smiles and laughs were fake or that she really didn't want to get up in the mornings. After what she had heard last Saturday she hadn't come out of her room until the start of classes on Monday. Food would appear on her desk at the right times of day so she didn't have to worry about eating. Now it was Friday and she had her birthday to look forward to. Her mother had sent her a new dress robes for the party. She was glad that all 7th years didn't have classes today so she could just wonder around the school until she felt like it.

Getting a shower and doing all that she needed to she went and got dressed in a short skirt and an off the shoulder Tinkerbelle top with her dolly shoes that she had gotten when they had gone shopping. After making her hair into curls around her face and putting some light makeup on she smiled at herself and walked down to breakfast. Upon walking in her friends that had stuck by her shouted 'happy birthday' at her and shot party poppers off into the air. She laughed and hugged Harry who she knew had asked for this.

"Right Mione today is all about you and we're going to show you a great time. Now let's eat then you can open your presents that everyone has gotten you." Hermione smiled a real smile and Harry could tell and let his grin get bigger. The teachers were looking at all of them with a frown. They were sure that they hadn't said yes to this but when they saw Hermione smiling they knew that they wouldn't stop them from having fun.

Ron and Ginny looked at them with hate. Ginny was smirking at something but took it off her face before anyone could see. But Snape had seen her smirk and knew something was going to happen today so he was going to keep a look out. He watched them for another couple of minutes before turning back to his own food.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was laughing more today then she had since the start of school but she didn't mind as she was with everyone that loved her. She walked over to her presents that were at the end of the table and began to open them. Looking for a name on the one she had she frowned but opened it. Her scream made everyone jump and come running towards her. Snape was there before anyone and held her to him. Looking at her he saw that her eyes looked red and knew that he needed to wash out what ever was in them. He shouted for someone to get him cold water. As he was handed it he slowly poured it on her burning eyes and her screaming went down a bit but she didn't stop whimpering. Her eyes still looked red and swollen. He talked softly into her ear so no one could hear him. He hated to see her like this. When he found out who had done this he was going to kill them with his bear hands. Picking her up he started to walk to the hospital wing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione heard voices around her as she came to and frowned. She didn't know why everything was so dark. Moving her hand to her face she felt pain shoot through her face. She moaned in pain but still touched her eyes and felt that they were opened.

"Hermione baby? How are you feeling?" Her mother was here but where. Looking around to try and find where the voice had come from she felt hopeless. She felt a hand in hers and knew that it was her mother's.

"Why…why is everything black?" Her voice came out cracked with her mouth being dry. Someone lifted a drink to her lips and she took slow sips letting the cold water flow down her throat. After she had finished it all she sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

"It will be ok Hermione I promise. We just need to find out what it was in the box that did this to you." Hermione frowned before trying to remember what she saw before the darkness took over.

"I saw something blue flying at me. It looked like dust but in the shape of a bird or something like that." Hermione said with her frown still on her face.

"Snape do you think that will help you find out what it was that did this." She heard a grunt and a set of doors closing. Her eyes stung and she felt the hot tears rolling down her face. Her mother came and sat on her bed and pulled her into her arms.

"Shh…its ok don't worry everything will turn out ok." Rose was rocking her back and forward trying to calm her down.

"But I don't want everything to be black mum. You know I hate the dark." Hermione couldn't stop her tears and she really wanted to.

"Don't worry there will be someone with you at all times until then." Rose said but it didn't help her stop crying her eyes out. Hermione held onto her tighter and let her tears fall down her cheeks silently.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXX


	9. She's What?

_**Chapter 8--She's What!?**_

_**Hermione was still in the hospital when she started to fell sick. Her eyes hurt more now then they did when it first happened. They had an idea who had done it to her but until they found something to pin it on them they couldn't do anything. It only hurt when she tried to open them so she just left them closed most of the time. She hadn't told anyone but she was starting to see the outline of things around her. That was all though and until she could see everything she wasn't going to tell anyone about this as it might get their hopes up and she didn't know if it would last. She was lying down when she just had to be sick. As she felt it coming up her throat she moved her hand to cover her mouth and d went to get up to walk towards the bathroom. As she got half way there she fell to her knees and it all came out. She was still being sick when the doors opened and Severus and Lucius walked in. They ran over to her but when she felt a hand on her arm she pulled away fast and nearly fell over into the sick. Severus grabbed her around the middle before she could and held her to his chest.**_

"_**Hermione it's only us, Severus and your father. We won't hurt you." He didn't have to say his name for as soon as his arms had come around her she had known who it was. He felt so warm that she leaned back into him without her knowing what she was doing. A cold cloth was now at her face as Lucius washed her face. She didn't open her eyes as she could fell them burning as she thought about it. They helped her back to bed before getting rid of the sick. Lucius held her hand not really knowing what to do. **_

"_**Hermione we need you to open your eyes for us ok? Severus wants to check that everything is ok and to see if we can use something to help you." They saw her stiffen and frowned but became shocked when she opened her eyes and winced. Her eyes were red raw and seemed to be fighting to stay open.**_

"_**Do they hurt Hermione?" He asked as he saw them fall closed again and she breathed a sigh of relief.**_

"_**Yes. They…they start to burn when their open. Please make it stop please I can't take it anymore. I just want it to stop." He saw tears falling from her eyes and her wince every time it happened. He went over to her and got a vile out of his robes and let two drops fall into each eye. She groaned but her eyes didn't seem so red now and her tears were slowly stopping. He watched as she reached her hands up to her eyes and frowned.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Lucius asked as she wasn't speaking.**_

"_**What did you do? I can't feel a think now." She said blinking her eyes open a little bit at a time still thinking the pain would come back at a moments notice. Looking around a bit she blinked and then gasped as she started to see the shapes a bit more clearly but there was no colour.**_

"_**It will only last for a while but it won't last forever. We will have to give you drops every 3 hours and when you wake up. But you can see now thought, can't you?" He asked at the end just to make sure that she could and nothing had gone wrong.**_

"_**Yeah, but it's black and white. Is it meant to be that way?" He frowned and looked into her eyes and she felt her heart rate pick up a bit. She was sure if she could see the colour of his eyes that they would be deep pools of black. Sure that was the only colour she could see right now but she saw sure that it would sparkle more and seem more intense. He saw her cheeks turn a light red but he didn't call her on it. He made a mental note to talk to later.**_

"_**What is going on here?" Turning they saw Madam Pomfrey standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at Snape. Hermione looked at her and gave a little smile. She seemed to see that she was looking at her and not through her and gasped before rushing over to them to look at her as well. Hermione pulled back a bit as she started to look at her weird. Severus shook his head with a glare as she had pushed him out of the way. Lucius looked at them all with amusement at his friend knowing that his daughter would be having Severus whether she liked it or not. But from the way she was blushing and the way she would look at him before turning away to only blush deeper when he caught her looking at him.**_

"_**You do know that we'll have to keep an eye on you more don't you dear?"**_

"_**Well, I guess. To make sure I don't suddenly go blind again." They nodded at this but Pomfrey just frowned.**_

"_**Well of course but also we don't know if what did this to you will hurt the baby." Hermione was shocked and before she knew it everything went pitch black.**_

"_**She's what!?" Lucius shouted as Hermione passed out. Severus looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. **_

_**TBC…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND I'LL TRY TO PUT IT INTO MY STORY. YOU WILL BE GIVEN CREDIT FOR IT IF I USE THE IDEA.**_

_**LOVE**_

_**love109**_

_**XXXxxxXXX**_


	10. Your Mine

**Chapter 9--Your Mine**

**She was walking down to her next class and she still couldn't believe that it had been 4 months since she had found out that she was having a baby. Severus was always there when she had finished her classes waiting for her in her rooms. He would even stay with her at night just to make sure she slept through the night and if she did wake up he would go and get anything she wanted or help her to the bath room. It was a bit annoying at first but she had gotten used to it now and even found him nice to be around. **

**Today she was told that she wouldn't be able to go to potions as they were making on that could hurt the baby so she was going back to her common room and catch up with some of her homework. She just hoped that her eye drops would last that long or she would have to go and see Severus before his lesson had finished. Getting into her dorm she took out her work that needed finishing and got to work. Just as she was moving onto her Charms homework her eyes started to blur so she got up and made her way as quick as she could down to the potions class room.**

**As she got to the door down to the potions room's her eyes sight went and she closed her eyes as the pain came crashing down on her. She winced and breathed in through her teeth. She slowly made her way towards the class room with her hand on the wall. It took her a while and by the time she got there class had finished and everyone was making their way dinner. She heard the voice's of Ron and Harry and they didn't seem to be getting along well. She hid herself around the corner so she could listen.**

"**Look Ron we both know that it was Ginny who did this to Hermione. If you think for one minute you're fooling anybody then think again. Every teacher is going to be on your back and if Hermione finds out that you were helping Ginny your life is over too." Harry said with a sneer.**

"**But I didn't help her! You've got to believe me Harry, if I had known she was going to do that do you really think I would have let her do it? I mean sure we're not getting along but god damn it she's still my friend when all said and done." She smiled at bit at this but frowned a bit when Harry didn't answer right away.**

"**I know Ron but come on Ginny could say you did. I mean even with me trying to tell everyone that you didn't help do you really think that will matter to Malfoy? His daughter is partly blind and no matter what anyone say's he will still think that it had something to do with you." Hermione didn't want to hear anymore so she moved a little to make a noise so they didn't think that someone was listening to them. She moved around the corner and heard them gasp.**

"**Harry is that you?" She said while looking around herself. Though she still had her eyes closed she felt around herself to see if she could find where they were standing. Harry moved forward and grabbed her hand in his so she knew that it was him.**

"**Hermione what are you doing down here?" Harry asked while he used his other hand to tell Ron to go away and that he'd meet him later. Ron nodded before slowly walking around them quietly so she didn't hear him.**

"**I need to see Professor Snape for my eye drops. I really should be getting there as dinner will be starting soon and I'm hungry so will you walk me there please Harry…Ron?" They both gasped but he mumbled a yes before they made their way to the potions class. Hermione held her smile in and put her arms through both Harry's and Ron's.**

**Getting to the potions class room only took 2 more minutes but she felt closer to Ron again. They didn't speak but she could feel him loosen up more and more while she held his arm. **

**Severus stood next to a caldron making some potions for the next class that was after lunch. He heard foot steps coming towards his class room but what was funny was that there was no talking. So it couldn't be a student as they wouldn't come down here without someone with them. He scowled before storming towards the door only to stop when the door opened and Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in. She was holding onto them both with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.**

"**What is it?" He asked trying to not let his gaze go to her stomach as there was now a slight bulge there. Hermione was the one who spoke and he heard the happiness in her voice.**

"**The eye drops have worn out so I came to get some more if that's ok." He was smiling in his mind but just gave a short nod with a grunt. She moved forward with the boys following her. He glared at them.**

"**I think she will be ok on her own now. I need a word without you watching her every move so leave." Harry nodded knowing what this was about so he pulled Ron behind him, who was trying to protest but when he got a stormy look from Snape followed Harry with a horrified look on his face. They closed the door behind them and Severus used his wand to make sure they couldn't hear what they were talking about.**

**He moved towards Hermione and put his arms around her and held her to his chest. She was shocked at first but didn't say anything and with a smile hugged his back.**

"**Your mine. No one but me will ever have you. I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby. I'll do my best to look after you both and not make too many mistakes. Just let me try." She smiled a warm smile into his chest and nodded so he felt it on his chest. His arms tightened around her middle. He let his head rest on top of hers and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't turned him down flat. As they were about to pull away the door opened and Rose and Lucius walked in. Severus could see that Rose looked happy while she had her arms around Lucius but Lucius had a deadly look on his face which he knew that they would be talking later about this. He just hoped that he would be in one piece when he was done with him.**

**TBC…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	11. Father soon to be son in law? talk

This chapter is for jessirose85. Thanks 4 the idea and I hope you like how I've used you idea =D

Chapter 10-- Father Soon to be Son-in-law? talk

Hermione was pacing up and down in the potions class room waiting for Severus and her father to come back from where ever they had gone. After her parents had walked in on them hugging Lucius had sneered at Severus before nodding out of the door and walking out. Rose had stayed behind to keep Hermione there and also give her the drops so she could see again. It hadn't taken Hermione long to worry that Severus might not make it out of the room they were in, well not in one piece anyway.

"Hermione please will you calm down. He won't hurt him. All he wants to do is talk." Rose said while sitting drinking a cup of tea that she had asked a house elf to bring her. Hermione snorted knowing that she was holding something back. I mean he didn't look like he just wanted to talk when he had walked out of the room.

"Please, who do you think you're fooling? He better come back in one piece mum. I can't be looking after two people right now. I mean come on how will I look after Severus and a baby." Rose shook her head but didn't say anymore. She was worried herself that Lucius would kill him.

___________________________________________________________

Severus was sat in the teacher's lounge watching Lucius pacing around the room. They had gotten here 10 minutes ago and he still hadn't said a word but Severus didn't dear say anything as he had his wand in his hand. Sure he could use wand-less magic but he knew that Lucius was quicker than him even out a wand.

"You had better start explaining or so help me I'll kill you right now." He gritted through his teeth. Severus watched the anger cross his face and knew hat he couldn't hold anything back here. Not when he had to get back to Hermione and their child.

"Lucius just sit down and I'll tell you anything you want to know ok?" Lucius glared at him but sat down so he was facing him, yet he still didn't put his wand away. "I know hat it must be hard but you have to try and understand that I…I love her. I know that his isn't aloud but I'll do anything for her even if I end up locked away. I've already changed my will so everything goes to her if anything happens to me."

"Are you telling me that this has been going on way before we all found out about this?" Lucius growled. Severus shook his head.

"No! It was once and I knew that it was wrong so finished it with her." He didn't need to know that he really hadn't and hat he'd just blanked her after they had been together. "I tried to make these feelings go away but I can't. Please I know that you understand how much this means. I've never said the words before and I have no idea what it feels like before now but I know hat I love her with all my heart and if she'll have me I'll stay with her until she no longer wants me." Lucius watched as Severus stood up and turned his back on his while leaning on the fire place. It was he first time he had ever seen that much emotion on his face before and knew that he had to hear him out but one wrong move and he'd be walking weird for a long while.

Getting up he pulled Severus around by his robes and looked him dead in the eyes with a glare on his face.

"You hurt her and I'll make sure that no one can identify your body. Am I clear?" Severus nodded and sighed when he was let go and didn't have his wand pointed at his bits.

___________________________________________________________

Hermione had finally sat down but was bouncing her foot up and down on the floor. Rose was ready to walk out but the door opened again and they walked back in. Lucius was looking smug about something and Severus was looking like his old self but Hermione could see a bit of fear in his eyes. They didn't say anything as they moved over to them. Hermione stood up and walked over to Severus and was checking him over to see if there was any damage, not seeing any she just turned and glared at her father.

"Well?" He looked at her with a frown. "What did you do?" He tried to act innocent but he couldn't quiet pull it off.

"Nothing that will hurt him in the long run just is pride. I promise. Now I think its time we went and got something to eat don't you?" They all nodded and walked out together. Hermione gasped as they got to the door and held her stomach. Severus looked sceared out of his mind and ran to her trying to make her tell him what was wrong. She smiled before grabbing his hand and putting it on her belly and he felt a little flutter. He would have grinned if some students hadn't come by then but didn't want them to see his joy. He looked her in the eye and she saw all the love there and knew that he loved her a bit even after what he had said to Draco.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR THE IDEA jessirose85. I TRIED TO MAKE IT BETTER BUT I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LEAVE THE FIGHTING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER I HAVE IN MY HEAD. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND EVEN IF ITS BAD AT LEAST I'LL KNOW WHAT TO FIX IN THE REST OF THE STORY

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	12. You Will Be

**Chapter 11--You Will Be**

**Hermione moved into the great hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were waiting for her as they were going to Hogsmead so they could buy things for the baby. Sure they didn't know what it was yet but she just wanted to look at getting a crib and something's so that she was ready when it got here. Severus wanted to come but he had to look after some 2nd**** year students for turning 3 students upside down when their team lost.**

**She really wanted him to come as well but she knew that he had to do his job first. As she got to the great hall she saw Harry and Ron fighting with Ginny and Lavender at the doors with everyone watching what was going on. Severus and Dumbledore were watching what was going on. She frowned when she heard her name being said. Getting to them she was let through and she was finally seen by Ginny and her face pulled back into a sneer. Hermione took a little step back at that but didn't turn her eyes away.**

"**This is all her fault. Everything would be better if she had never been born!" Ginny shouted so everyone knew. Hermione gasped and took another step back with tears forming in her eyes. Severus went to move forward but he wasn't ready for Ginny to go flying back and out of the entrance doors and landing on her back side on the grass. Hermione didn't know what she had done but everyone was looking at her. That's when she felt the little movement in her stomach and a soft purple glow began to show around her but it seemed darker around her middle.**

**Hermione touched her middle and began to stroke her stomach but the glow didn't calm down. Severus moved forward and not caring that everyone was watching put his hand over hers and then put his other hand so it touched her stomach as well. They both watched as the glow went down a bit and turned to a soft pink. Hermione heard the gasping around them but she didn't move her eyes from off of Severus as he watched the glow that was now around their hands. He looked up with wonder in his eyes and she could see the smile in his eyes as he didn't want everyone to see him like that. Harry and Ron didn't say anything as they had seen him this way with her before and even seen a grin crack on his normally emotionless face.**

**Ginny pulled herself up and with a cry of hate turned and walked away with some of her friends. No one seemed to care that they had gone and just carried on watching Hermione and Severus in this touching moment. **

"**Professor Snape." Turning towards the voice they saw Dumbledore walking towards them with a smile on his face and that damn twinkle in his eyes again. "I think it best that you go with Ms Granger to Hogsmead.**

**We wouldn't want anything to happen while she was down there and without a teacher around now would we? Of course I'll take care of the students that are in your class room right now." Severus nodded and with his hand now in Hermione's walked with her, Harry and Ron out of the school with everyone else going as well just to see what happened.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Hermione was sat down in the tea shop waiting for Severus to come back from the bath room. Harry and Ron had gone off saying they had something to get and she saw the gleam in their eyes but didn't say anything as she wanted to spend some alone time with Severus and ask him what he thought about what they had gotten for the baby. Looking down she smiled and picked up one of the many bags they had gotten and put it on the table so she could get something out of it. **

**It was a little bear with 'I love baby' on its blue belly. They had also gotten a pink one as Severus said he didn't like the un-sex bears and she didn't want to get a green bear as she kept thinking of sick for some reason. Before she knew what she was doing, she had out the bear on her stomach and grinned when it kicked the bear. She rubbed the right side of her stomach as she had started to feel pain there and knew that she was about to need the bath room herself very soon. Severus was walking back over and with a smile she put the bear back in the bag and got up and walking by him she kissed his cheek and said bath room.**

**He touched his cheek and shook his head as he watched her go. Sitting back at their table he saw the bag on the table and decided to look in to see what she had been smiling about. When he pulled out two bears in pink and blue his lip twitched a little and put them back in the bag before asking for the bill. Hermione was taking a long time so he decided to go see what was taking so long. Shrinking the bags he put them into his pocket and went to see where she was. He found her looking at a picture of a baby and its mother with tears in her eyes.**

"**Hermione what's wrong?" Severus asked putting his arm around her shoulders. **

"**What if I'm not a good mother? What if she doesn't want to know me when she grows up and then hates me? Severus what'll I do I don't want our baby to hate me." She was sobbing into his chest as had a death grip on his robes with her tears coming fast and hard. He didn't know what to say so just told her what he knew would be nothing but the truth.**

"**You'll be a great mother and our baby will love you no matter what. I know for a fact that what ever you do will be just fine and we'll help each other along the way so there's no way that we'll ever make mistakes that will make them hate us ok? Just be yourself and everything will be ok." he said while looking her in the eye. She gave a little smile before letting her head rest back on his chest. "I think its time we made our way back and then you can show your mother what you've gotten for the baby."**

**Hermione nodded and pulled away from him but kept their hands together as they made their way back. As they neared the school they saw Harry and Ron standing there with her mother and father. They looked happy and seemed to be hiding something from their view. Getting closer Harry and Ron moved and she saw the most breath taking and beautiful push-chair. Smiling she ran towards them and gave each of them a bug hug thanking them. Her mother smiled at her while she hugged Lucius' side.**

"**Thank you so much but um not to sound mean can I ask where the other one is going to sit?"**

**TBC…..**

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK LET ME KNOW.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	13. Hello…Son?

Chapter 12=Hello…son?

Hermione stood watching as Harry tried to catch the snitch and Ron block the goal posts. She clapped when everyone else did and cheered when her house did as well. But the only thing that bugged her was she was freezing and she just couldn't seem to get warm. She had on her biggest and thickest robes, gloves, hat and a scarf that was rapped around the bottom half of her face. She looked around herself and knew that if she stayed out here much longer she would end up not being able to move. She saw her mother and father in the teacher's box and was shocked to see her cheering along with everyone else. She saw Severus looking at her and she nodded her head towards the school and rubbed her arms up and down to let him know that she was cold and going in. he nodded but got up as well and she knew that they would be sitting with him in front of her fire place.

As she got down the first set of steps she felt a hand on her back as it started to push her forward. With a scream that stopped the game she fell forward and down the steps then rolled onto the field before passing out. Rose heard the scream and before anyone knew what she was doing had run out of the teacher's box and down to the field. She saw her Severus running and they got to the bottom just as Hermione rolled onto the pitch. Rose gave a cry and ran to her dropping to her knees and pulled her head into her lap while calling her name with sobs racking her body. Severus picked her up and with a strength that he didn't know he had at that minute ran back to the school and up to the hospital wing.

* * *

She felt like she was floating on air. Her body felt so light that she thought that it was gone but she knew it wasn't as someone was holding her hand in a tight grip. It didn't hurt. As soon as she felt nothing the pain came back full force and her body started to shake with pain. The hand holding her held tightened and she felt herself being held down with something. Her eyes shot open when she heard a cry from somewhere to her left. There was a sudden pain in her arm and before she knew it her body was pain free again. She tried to move but her body would let her and her head felt like it had concrete in it. She moved her eyes to the side and saw that her mother was stood there in her father's arms with tears running down her face. Then she moved her eyes to the other side and saw that it was Severus that was holding her hand and she saw that his eyes were red and blotchy. He saw her lips twitch and he let a small smile form on his face before he put his head on her chest and she soon felt it starting to get a bit wet but she didn't mind as he was showing that he cared about her.

"Its ok baby everything is going to be ok." He saw her eyes go wide and look down at her stomach. He knew what was wrong and smiled at her with a warm look in his eyes and moved their joined hands to her stomach so she could feel it move. "The baby is ok and doing fine. You just need to rest." he saw the panic go from her eyes and be replaced with sleep. He stroked her hair and watched as her eyes slowly closed and relax when she had finally fallen into a deep sleep. He looked at Lucius to see him holding Rose as she cried.

It had been a shock that the baby had made it with how far she had fallen but a happy one. They had been waiting a week for her to wake up and now that she ha woken up they were still worried as she hadn't been able to speak or move her body much. Sure they knew that would happen but they had been told that she would at least be able to move her hands but they had felt limp in his as he had held them. He just hoped that she would be able to move them when she woke up again so she could show them that what Madam Pomfrey had said was true and nothing else was wrong.

* * *

He was still sat with her 2 weeks later but she could now sit up on her own. It hurt for her to even put weight on her feet/legs so until a potion was ready she had to stay on bed rest. But that wasn't what was worrying him but the letter he had gotten from an ex-lover yesterday. She was on about coming to see him and that she had a surprise for him when she got there. It had been 4 years since he had seen or heard from her. He just hoped that what ever it was she wanted to surprise him with didn't hurt Hermione in any way. She may have said that she might come and see him but what she really meant was that she was and he had better be there to meet her. After all she had said that it would be on Saturday when she would come 'if' she was coming.

That was 3 days away and he just had to figure a way to tell Hermione that his ex was coming here to see him. Lucius knew as he had been there when the letter had come so Severus had to tell him. Of course he had gotten another talking to about hurting Hermione and what would happen to him if he did so much as make her cry even one tear. He looked at Hermione to see that she was waking up and she gave him a sleepy smile before stretching.

"What time is it?" She asked as he helped her sit up.

"Just after 8am. I'll have to be going soon as I have lessons but is there anything you would like me to do before I go?" She nodded but looked down at her lap with a blush on her cheeks. He knew what she wanted him to do and held in his smile. Every time she needed to go to the bathroom who ever she asked to help her get there she would blush. Getting up he helped her out of bed and led her slowly there and waited until she called his name again. He heard the shower turn on but knew that she never took that long.

He heard his name 10 minutes later and went to help her get ready. She was still a bit weak and it hurt her arms when she had to stretch her arms above her head or around her back. She was sitting on the chair they had moved in there for her and was fiddling with the towel end. It was cute but he could see how hard this was that she could barely do anything for herself without someone helping her. He had used a spell on all of the books she had with her or any that someone brought in for her so that they would float in front of her face and turn the page when she had finished with that page. It would even go back if she wanted to read a page before the one she was on without her even having to say a word.

He helped her on with her clothes and then back into bed. Looking at her he knew that he needed to tell her about his ex and soon. Taking a deep breath he looked at her and decided that he would tell her tonight.

"Hermione?" When she looked at him he carried on. "Tonight there's something I need to tell you. But when I do please keep an open mind ok?" She nodded and he gave her one of his rear smiles before kissing her and telling her he would see her later on. On the way out he saw Lucius and Rose and told Lucius he was telling her tonight. He just nodded and said he'd make sure that everyone stayed away until morning. With that he went to start his classes.

* * *

SATURDAY

Severus stood waiting at the school gates waiting for Jillian to arrive. He looked up at the hospital wing window and thought how great Hermione had taken the news that one of his ex's was coming to see him. But of course she had said it had been before they had gotten together so she really couldn't say anything. He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes and held her through the night and let her cry silently not letting her know he could feel her shaking and every so often a cracked sob would pour from her lips.

Shaking his head he turned back around when he heard a pop telling him she had arrived. What he hadn't thought of was that she would be bringing a little boy with her. Looking at him he was shocked to see that he looked so much like himself. He saw the smirk form on Jillian's face before she pushed the boy forward with a bit more force then she should have as he fell forward. He hit the ground with a cry and held his hand to his chest. Severus moved forward when he heard a crack.

"He's all yours. Of course you'll have to buy him some things as I didn't have time to pack him anything." He could tell she was lying but didn't say anything and helped what was most likely his son up while checking his around over. "Don't worry he's yours and don't bother looking for me I don't want to see him or you ever again. Here's the paper work to say he's yours check it yourself if you don't believe me." She handed him a hand full of paper work from her hand bag before snaring at them and leaving.

He looked down at the little boy and got down on his knee while looking at him. "You know who I am?" He got a nod and a little smile in return. "Well how about we go and get that arm sorted then we can have a talk how's that?"

"You….your not going to lea….leave as well are you?" Severus picked him up in his arms when he had put the papers into his robe pocket.

"No. you're my son and I'll be here from now on if you need me. I won't leave you I promise." Severus got a grin from him and saw that he was missing a front tooth but didn't say anything. He knew that from the looks of it, it hadn't just fallen out but been punched out. "Now maybe you could tell me your name. I mean I can't call you little guy forever can I?"

"Its Alex. She said it was all she could think of at the time." He said with a nod.

"Well Alex lets go and get into the arm and have our nurse here look at that arm." Alex put his one good arm around Severus's neck and held on as they made their way towards the school. He just hoped Hermione would understand and not hex him to death.

TBC…

NEXT CHAPTER 13=Being A Family…?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	14. Will You Be My…?

AN: RIGHT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO IT'S IN HER EYES SOON.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AS WELL =D

Chapter 13=Will You Be My…?

Hermione watched from her bed as Severus walked back into the hospital wing but nit with a woman but a little boy. She gasped when she looked at him and saw so much of Severus in him. Severus looked at her and nodded. She knew then that this little boy was his. She knew that he hadn't known about him or he would have told her but she still felt that he had betrayed her. Which was silly as he looked about 3 or 4 years old and she hadn't even been going out with him then. Taking a deep breath she told herself that she just had to wait for him to tell her what was going on. It shocked her when she heard Pomfrey saying that she couldn't fix his arm as she didn't know if he would take to the potion very well. So she would have to do it the muggle way, a cast.

While that was being done Severus walked over to her and sat down on the chair. "I know that this is going to be hard but please don't leave me." She had never heard him say anything like this before and wondered why he was saying it now.

"Why would I leave you? You had him before you got with me and from the look on your face when you walked in you didn't even know you had a son." He looked up at her with a smile in his eyes before taking her into his arms and hugging her.

"Daddy?" Turning they saw Alex standing there with a green cast on his arm. Severus smirked when he saw this but Hermione hit his arm with a playful glare. He picked him up and sat him on the bed near Hermione.

"Alex I'd like you to meet Hermione. She's very special to me just like you." Alex smiled and held out his hand for her. Hermione smiled back and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Alex." Her voice sounded stronger then she felt. Severus didn't look any better then her but she knew that he wouldn't say anything until little ears couldn't hear.

* * *

Hermione was finally aloud to leave the hospital wing but had to have someone with her all the time. It wasn't that big a deal at night as Severus had made her stay with him. Alex seemed to be opening up more and even let her pick him up now and again. She wanted to know why he was like that with nearly every woman but didn't dear ask. It had been a long week and she couldn't wait for Saturday as they were going to take Alex out for the day and show him around. It would also be to get both Alex and her some new clothes. Alex because he didn't have much in the little bag of his and her because her bump was showing more and more each day.

Severus watched as she played with Alex on the floor of their room. She had turned some paper into some cars and Alex had loved it. Every now and again he saw the cars move on their own or a car horn but other then that everything seemed ok. He was mad at Jillian for how she had hurt his son. When Alex had been asleep he had had a quick look in his mind and saw how she had thrown him around. It pained him to know that she had done that but he made a promise that if he ever saw her again he'd make her pay. Hermione was great with him and didn't look hurt when he looked scared of her now and again. She seemed to understand it and just smiled. He knew that it must hurt her now and again but she didn't say or ask anything, well not yet. He knew that she would soon.

Alex was happy that he would be getting a brother or sister and even said he'd help.

"Mione?" looking up they both looked at Alex when he said her name. He was looking down at his lap but they could see the tears running down his face. Hermione looked scared that she had done something wrong. "Is…is it alright if I call you mummy?" Hermione gasped and with tears running down her own face and a big smile on her face she moved and took him into her arms while she kept saying yes over and over again. Alex was still crying but now had a smile on his face and hugged her back. Severus smiled at them before going to them and bringing them both into his arms so they could have a family hug.

* * *

Rose sat with Lucius in a café in Diagon Alley waiting for Hermione and Severus to come and meet them. They had gotten a letter saying they had something to tell them. She smiled thinking that they were going to tell them that they would be getting married. Lucius looked calm as he normally did but she knew that underneath that he was in a hell of a mess. She knew that she would have to hold him back and make sure he didn't hit Severus if that was their news.

"Don't worry so much Lucius. Hermione knows what she's doing, she can look after herself."

"I know but I want to be there now. I've only just found her and I've nearly lost her again already. I just want to try and be there for her so we can at least be a bit of a family you know?" She nodded and leaned over and kissed him. She heard a giggle and turned to see Hermione covering her mouth and Severus looked amused but what shocked her was that the giggle had come from a little boy standing in between them. They were both holding his hand. "And who may I ask is this little guy?" Lucius asked while he held a chair out for Hermione. The little boy looked upset but then moved at got up onto her lap. Severus shook his head and sat down next to them.

"This is Alex. My son." Rose gasped and looked at Lucius who looked ready to kill. Hermione saw this and spoke up.

"Dad please. It was before we got together and it's between me, Severus and Alex here. Please don't make more of it then there is. I'm happy and I would really like it if you could be happy for me." Lucius looked from her to Alex and sighed before nodded and saying it was time for something to eat.

Hermione had to order an extra large plate of food as Alex wouldn't move from her lap so they sheared a plate. Rose found it rather funny but didn't dare say anything as she knew Lucius was just one thing away from blowing. Hermione could see this as well but didn't care she just wanted him to understand that she knew what she was doing. Sighing she just sat there and ate with everyone else.

Severus looked at her and shook his head. He had wanted her to understand and stick by him through this but he didn't want her to lose her family over this. Looking at Lucius he nodded his head and got a nod in return. Saying they'd be back in a minute they walked into one of the back rooms the café had they sat down and went over everything.

* * *

Alex watched his dad walk off with Lucius and hoped he came back in one piece. He looked up at his new mummy with worry but she said everything would be ok. He nodded slowly but still he was worried. While finishing off the food he kept one eye on the way they had gone.

Rose watched Alex doing this and gave a small smile. "So are you ready to have a brother or sister Alex?" She was trying to take his mind off what was happening in the back room. He looked at her with the biggest grin on his face and told her about how he was going to bestest big brother ever. Hermione laughed and agreed with him. Rose gasped and was looking at something behind them and turning Alex stiffened in her arms before hiding his face in her chest.

There looking at them with murder in her eyes was a woman that had the same colour eyes as Alex and from the way he acted he knew her very well. Hermione frowned but turned back around. And asked her mother why she had gasped.

"That is Jillian. She's Alex's mother." When Rose said this Alex shook his head on her chest and kept saying no. Looking worried Hermione hugged him to her and asked if he wanted to go and see the toy shop next door. He nodded and she knew he just wanted to get out of there.

"Right we'll go and get daddy then we'll leave ok?" Rose nodded and getting up Hermione went to get her father and Severus while Rose went to pay the bill. Knocking on the door she asked if she could come in. When the door opened Severus stood there with a frown on his face. She told him who was there and that Alex wanted to go and see the toy shop next door. Nodding Severus looked at Lucius who also nodded and they said they'd meet her there in a minute. Hermione nodded before walking out and found her mother talking to Jillian. Rose saw her and with a little move of her eyes she knew that she was giving her an out without having to talk to her.

Alex didn't remove his head from her shoulder until they had left the café. He looked around himself before a small smile made its way onto his face and he kissed her cheek. Hermione felt her insides melt with happiness and also the wonder as she tried to figure out what that woman had done to make him so scared of her. She thought the best way was to ask him so she sat down on the bench just next to the toy shop.

"Honey, will you tell me what's wrong please? Maybe me and daddy can help." Hermione said in a soft voice as not to scare him away and retreat back into his shell. He was looking down at his hands and looked sad but he kept trying to say something but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"She….I…I wouldn't eat my dinner and she got mad…she hit me…then it got worse…" He couldn't seem to go on but she got the idea and pulled him into her arms and rocked him in her arms. He let his tears fall and he knew that he was in good hands now. His father wanted him and he had a new mummy so he had everything he wanted and could ever want.

"Can…can we go look at the toys now please?" Hermione laughed but nodded her head and picked him up and walked into the shop before setting him down so he could look around.

Severus, Lucius and Rose had been watching then but hadn't heard what they were saying but from the looks of things Hermione had sorted them out. Lucius nodded and Severus knew that for now he at least wasn't going to try and told her out of being with him. He sighed and they walked to the toy shop to go and meet up with them. He knew that she would be a good mother to Alex and to any children they had. Now all he had to do was get Jillian to sign some papers to say she didn't want Alex ever again. Harder then it sounder he knew.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	15. The Baby

Chapter 14=The Baby…

Alex ran around laughing watching as Harry and Ron fly in the air. Severus had said he couldn't go on a broom unless he was with him and as he was teaching he had to stay on the ground with Hermione. It was nearing the end of term now and she was so big she was sure that there was more than one baby in there but knew there wasn't as Madam Pomfrey had been doing checks on her all week. She was sat on a chair watching Alex while he played and smiled as he laughed. It had taken some time but he had started to open up more since she had spoken to him about what his mother had done to him. Whenever he had a nightmare her and Severus would sit with him or bring him into their bed. As it got closer to her having the baby Severus got up and brought him into them so she didn't have to walk too much. He also made sure someone was with her at all times.

Her father was worse still. If it was up to them she would have someone going with to toilet and standing there watching until she was done. Her mother would joke about it but she was with them. She didn't want her to be alone if she started to have pains. Sighing she moved a bit to the left and turned back to her book to read a bit knowing that Harry and Ron would watch Alex. She heard a cry of joy and looked up and screamed as she saw that Ron had Alex on his broom. She started to stand but a pain shot through her and she gave another cry and fell to the floor on her knees. Her hands were the only thing holding her up. The next thing she knew they were around her and Alex was saying how sorry he was and so was Ron. Harry shot a spell off and sent it to Severus to warn him that Hermione was on her way to the hospital wing. Ron had to carry Alex as he was crying to much blaming himself. Harry picked Hermione up after putting a feather-light charm on her so he didn't hurt his back.

She was in so much pain that she didn't hear Severus next to her as Madam Pomfrey tried to tell him that there was no way of stopping the baby from coming. If she did they would lose not just the baby but Hermione as well. She didn't hear when her mother and father turned up or when Lucius had remove Severus from the ward as he wouldn't calm down. The doors were locked so he couldn't get back in. Rose stood at her daughter's side and tried to calm her down as good as she could but she also knew what she was going through as she was in a lot of pain when she had Hermione as well.

* * *

Severus was beside himself as he paced outside of the door. He knew that they must have out a spell up when he could no longer hear Hermione crying out in pain. Lucius was just about to hit him or at least use a spell so he was stuck on the chair. Alex was crying next to him and he frowned.

"What's wrong little guy?" Lucius had gotten used to having Alex around and even mellowed out around his family. He still put a front up when someone was around but that was about it.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to but I wanted to go flying to. And then…and then mummy saw and stood up to quickly. I didn't mean to daddy…" Severus had stopped at this and picked him up and held him in his arms. "Mummy won't hate me will she? If I tell her sorry she'll still love me right?" It broke his heart to see his son like this.

"Mummy will love you no matter what. And I'm sure she doesn't blame you. These things happen." He sat down now and held his son knowing that at the minute he needed him. Alex nodded into his shoulder but he knew that he didn't believe this and knew the only one to but a stop to this was Hermione. He just hoped that everything was alright in there.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she leaned back in the bed and waited for her baby to be put in her arms. She frowned when she saw her mother run to the bottom of the bed. She tried to sit up and see what was going on but she was too tired and couldn't make her arms move. She heard a little cry but she could also hear heavy breathing. Her mother walked back to her side and sat down.

"Mione Madam Pomfrey has had to put the baby into a special incubator to help her breath better and to keep her warm. She is a bit small."

"She?" Hermione asked as tears ran down her face. Rose nodded and gave a small smile. "Can…can I see her please?" Rose looked to Pomfrey and she nodded as she brought the incubator to the side of her bed. Hermione turned a bit and saw the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen. Her tears wouldn't stop as she reached her hand out and touched the side where a little hand was resting. Rose held her other hand and kissed her on the forehead before she went to let everyone in.

Severus walked in with Alex still in his arms. He had a sad look on his face as he looked at Hermione. Severus rushed over and stood next to the bed. Hermione looked up at them and gave a smile.

"It's a girl. You have a little Sister Alex, what do you think to that?" She said with a smile just for him. Alex seemed to see that she didn't blame him and gave a little giggle and reached out for her. Severus put him next to her on the bed and they hugged. He looked down at the little baby and a smile warmed his face. It soon went away when he felt the magic around the incubator. "She just needs a bit of help to breath but she'll be ok. I know it. I can tell she'll be stubborn like her father." Severus looked at Hermione and gave her a smile and in his heart hoped that she was right. He moved forward and held her hand while their other hand was touching the incubator.

Rose stood in Lucius' arms and watched the family moment. He had his arms around her and wished that he had been there when Hermione was born. He had been away on business when Draco was born but Cissy hadn't even told him about Draco being born until 2 weeks later when he got home. Pulling himself together he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a velvet pouch. Rose frowned but watched as he handed it to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione gasped when she opened it and pulled out a gold baby bracelet with teddy bears on. There eyes were made of small diamonds and inside was some writing. 'My Little Granddaughter Love Grandad M'. Hermione smiled with tears sparkling in her eyes and thanked him before she showed Severus. He nodded at him and Lucius could see that he was grateful. Rose kissed his cheek.

Alex laid down next to Hermione and snuggled into her front while her arm came around him. Severus brushed his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. Alex looked at his new baby sister and smiled while thinking of all the things he was going to teach her. Rose and Lucius again stood with their arms around each other but had moved so they stood next to the bed. They didn't see when Madam Pomfrey took a photo until they saw it the next day sitting on the bed side table next to Hermione's bed. They saw the smiled on all their faces and what shocked them was that they could see Draco stood near the door and with what was the closes thing to a smile on his face.

TBC…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	16. Finally Your Mine

Chapter 15=Finally Your Mine

He held his daughter in his arms while he waited for Hermione to make her way down to him. Today they were going to take Alex to see his new school. As he had turned 5 in July he now had to go and learn how to control his magic like most wizard's and witch's did at his age. It had taken Hermione a long time to get used to the idea of not having Alex with her when she got home at lunch time from work. Everyone had thought she would begin to work at the ministry but she had wanted to help people with rebuilding their life's after the war. She also wanted to help children that had no family left. Between her and Draco, who had come around to having her as a sister, they opened a home for them and even started a safe haven for werewolves. Every full moon she would meet some werewolf's and set them up in Malfoy Manor's forest out the back. It was far away from anywhere that people would go. Lucius and Rose had agreed and even given permission for them to come into the house in the morning to be treated, if need be, bath and find a clean pare of clothes.

Severus had helped when she had opened a potions shop so people would get healing potions and things like that for cheap for people who couldn't afford to spend too much and sometimes she even let people have them for free. It had been an old man who had made her do this. He had come in and needed a healing potion but couldn't find the money for it and asked for it on tab. Hermione had said yes at the time but as soon as he was gone had written him a letter saying someone had paid for it and he wouldn't need to pay. Of course he never knew it was her that had written it off. It had taken a while after that but every weekend she would go around places that they knew homeless people now stayed and give them food, blankets and potions if need be. He was proud of all that she had done and even with raising two children, putting up with him when he was in one of his mood's and even Jillian trying to take Alex back.

Sighing he smiled at his little girl before turning and seeing Alex walking down the stairs with Hermione behind him. She looked happy but he could see the pain in her eyes. When they got to him he gave her a one armed hug and whispered that it was going to be ok. She nodded but he knew that did only helped a little bit. Alex was grinning and seemed to bounce in place waiting for it to be time to go.

"Right go get your bag Alex then we'll go." He ran off and Hermione sighed before taking Tess out of his arms and holding her close. He took them both into his arms while they waited for Alex to come back with his bag. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched Tess as she kept grabbing Hermione's hair. Her eyes were bright and held no pain or worry that everyone had for years now. He just hoped that it stayed that way.

"Don't worry so much. He's only going to be gone in the day time you'll see him again after school and that way you have a bit of time to yourself, or rather we have time to our self's. After all I'm not teaching right now with school being over for another month. We'll get to just have some us time." He saw her smiling at this and kissed her neck just as Alex came back in.

* * *

Sitting down they sighed. It had been a hard time to get Hermione to come back with him after they had dropped Alex off but now they were alone. Tess was in her crib after falling asleep on the way back. Hermione snuggled into his side and watched the flames in the fire he had lit when they got back.

"You know I think I may just get used to having the place quiet again, but don't tell Alex." Severus chuckled before pulling her onto his lap facing him. Looking into her eyes he smiled before pulling her into a long passionate kiss. "I've missed that to without someone walking in on us." Shaking his head they started to kiss again thinking of their family and how happy they were to finally be together.

He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled at her before standing up with her in his arms. Her legs rapped around his waist and she held onto him as he walked them up to their room.

"I finally have you to myself and I'm not about to let that time go. For now it's just us and I'm going to show you how much I love you." Hermione smiled and kissed his with all her love.

"I love you too Severus."

THE END

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY BUT THE NEXT ONE I FINISH WILL BE IT'S IN HER EYES SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE =D

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
